Čistá Čtvrť
Čistá Čtvrť ("pure district"), also Čistá District'''For example, as mentioned in the email "Behind Our Backs!" and '''Prague West (as used in the "location" identifier for emails in the in-game database), is one of the district in the section of Prague north of the railroad. The district consists of Hlavní ("main") street, which includes a section that passes under the Pedestrian Bridge and runs from Monument Station to the Vltava River, the entire area west of this section of Hlavní, and a small area to the east of Monument Station called Růžičkovo Náměstí. Characteristics Compared to Překážka, Čistá Čtvrť is in relatively good condition and houses the business hub of the city.Landmark description of Palisade Station Čistá ("pure") appears to convey the meaning of "non-augmented." Consistent with this meaning, park benches in this district carry the sign "naturals only." Notable locations Klidné Nábřeži Klidné Nábřeži ("quiet waterfront") is the area at the northwest extremity of the map. * Palisade Station (Palisády Nádraží) – A metro station in the northeast part of the district. It is named after the Palisade Bank Corporation and is one of the landmarks marked in the in-game map. * Behind the station is a second-level apartment belonging to Marta Babik. Hlavní Hlavní ("main") is the major street of Čistá Čtvrť. It runs in a loop that circumscribes most of the district. North section * 33 Hlavní Apartments – A modern-style apartment complex and the location of Mikael Mendel, one of the merchants in Prague. * A third-level apartment belonging to Anton Suchanek, directly across from 33 Hlavní. The apartment contains a trap. * Rose's Garden – A cafe. * Lilioma Courtyard Apartments. * Task Force 29 Headquarters/Praha Dovoz – The headquarters of the Prague division of Task Force 29 is an underground facility beneath Praha Dovoz, a shipping company serving as the storefront. * Sobchak Security – A store run by Aurelius Milkovich, one of the merchants in Prague. * A second-level apartment belonging to Milos Awadalla, near Sobchak security. * A plaza at the riverfront with a statue called the "Bolzano Monument," which is one of the landmarks marked in the in-game map. At the east side of the plaza is an archway leading into the Dávný District. * Hemingway's Fine Spirits. East and south sections * A second-level apartment belonging to Cassian Valente. * The Pedestrian Bridge, which bridges over Hlavní. * The police station. * Monument Station (U Památníku Nádraží) – A metro station south of the Pedestrian Bridge and one of the landmarks marked in the in-game map. * Tourist Center, near Monument Station. * Praha Unneda Cleaning Supply. * A third-level apartment, located above Praha Unneda Cleaning Supply, belonging to Gerard Romero. This is the site of the "Good Cop Bad Cop" point of interest. West section * Autodily – An auto parts and accessories store. * A third-level apartment, across from Autodily, belonging to Enro Gozeyn. * Ludvik courtyard – Kazatel is located in this courtyard during the second visit to Prague. At the back of the courtyard is the entrance to the Train Tunnels, the location of the Rave, a Neon club. * Negozio di Magia – A magic shop run by Liborio Barbadoro. * A third-level apartment belonging to Oleg Drago, near Negozio de Magia. This is the site of the "Rich Man Poor Aug" point of interest. * Tubehouse Electronics – An electronics store run by Percy Butler, one of the merchants in Prague. Area surrounded by Hlavní The area surrounded by Hlavní is the area to the west of the Pedestrian Bridge. Most of this area is on a street named Bulvár Nového Začátku ("New Beginning Boulevard"). * Tech Noir – A store run by Costache, one of the merchants in Prague. Tech Noir is one of the landmarks marked in the in-game map. * Behind Tech Noir is a courtyard with one of the entrances to the Čistá Čtvrť sewers. * Nomad Staněk's shop. Market Square * Palisade Property Bank – A bank of the Palisade Bank Corporation and one of the landmarks marked in the in-game map. * North of the Bank is a small street section with two storage units, one of which is in use by Vlasta Novák, and a third-level apartment belonging to Julien Bartek. * A fourth-level apartment belonging to Stana Tomasek, on the south side of Market Square. * Ludvik's Lounge Růžičkovo Náměstí Růžičkovo Náměstí ("Ružičková Square/Plaza") is a small area to the east of Monument Station. * At the east end of this area is a gateway marking marking the division between Čistá Čtvrť and Dávný District. Čistá Čtvrť sewers Main article: Čistá Čtvrť sewers * Otar Botkoveli's casino. Notes * Čistá Čtvrť is associated with the name "modern district," which appears in developer commentary"Deus Ex: Mankind Divided - Building Prague City Hub" (https://80.lv/articles/deus-ex-mankind-divided-building-prague-city-hub/) and concept art.Deus Ex Mankind Divided | Prague City Hub - Modern District (artstation.com) This name also appears in in-game text, although only very rarely.For example, the email "RE: Another Call" The name "modern district" might have been the name for the district during the game's development. See also *Čistá Čtvrť pocket secretaries Gallery Bolzano monument plaza.jpg|Plaza overlooking the river, with the Bolzano monument market square night.jpg|Market Square at nighttime Monument station.jpg|Monument Station Maxime-chasse-maxime-chasse-dxmd-modern-01.jpg|Hlavní, north section Maxime-chasse-maxime-chasse-dxmd-modern-02.jpg|Hlavní, north section Maxime-chasse-maxime-chasse-dxmd-modern-03.jpg|Pedestrian bridge Maxime-chasse-maxime-chasse-dxmd-modern-04.jpg|View upon exiting Palisade station Prague concept art.jpg|"Prague modern district" concept Prague North PNG 18-08-12.png|Map of the districts north of the railroad annotated with street names and building numbers References Category:Deus Ex: Mankind Divided locations